


Christmas icing

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Voltron, boyfriends being saps, klance, paladin secret santa 2018, vld, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform, wow a sfw fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Cookies. I was thinking we could decorate some for Christmas.” Lance says as he gets the tray out. Keith looks over the cookies as they bypass him. They looked good.“Christmas isn’t until next week. And we’re going to your mums.” Keith points out. Lance shrugs.“Yeah I know, early Christmas cookies, just for us.” Lance offers as he turns back to Keith once the cookies are on a rack to cool. “Y’know, do something cute like a gross couple would.”Paladin Secret Santa gift for nikfehu on Tumblr





	Christmas icing

Keith grumbles and nuzzles his face back into his pillow. He’s not sure what had woken him up, but he’s not ready to be living just yet. He tucks his arms under his pillow as he pulls it harder against his face, trying to will himself to go back to sleep. He lays there for a good few minutes before he rolls onto his side and curls into himself, hoping that will help him get more comfortable and he’ll be able to fall back asleep. He reaches his arm out into the space beside him, only to find that it’s empty. His hand grabs at the sheets uselessly before he realises that the spot isn’t even warm anymore.

He slowly blinks his eyes open, his gaze blurring for a moment as he looks at the space beside him. He lifts his head up and looks around the room, finding it empty. Which he should have expected. The door is slightly ajar, which means Lance had at least tried to be as quiet as possible. Keith flops back onto the bed, letting out a soft groan as he closes his eyes again. There’s no way he’ll be getter back to sleep now, so he might as well get himself out of bed. He sits up, stretching his arms over his head as he lets out a yawn. He ruffles his hands through his hair before he climbs out of bed. Despite the floor being carpeted, it’s a little cold on the bottom of his feet.

Grumbling to himself about it, he moves over to the drawers and pulls out a pair of socks. He gets out one of Lance’s oversized hoodies as well and pulls that on over his head. He skips pants, for now, it’s far too early for that and he’ll only come to get some if he gets too cold. He pads out of their room, wetting his lips as he tries to get his tired eyes to focus on what’s around him. His neck ached and his limbs felt heavy still. He wanted to be sleeping.

He trudged through the lounge room and heads for the kitchen, pulling the sleeves of the hoodie down over his hands where he grips them in a tight hold. He leans against the doorframe of the kitchen and a tired smile crawls onto his face. Lance was stood at the stove, wearing a sweater and sweatpants, singing to himself quietly as he cooks. Keith watches him for a moment, just listening until he’s able to figure out that Lance is singing Semi-Charmed Life.

He pushes himself from the doorframe and slowly walks over behind Lance. He rests his hands on Lance’s hips, resting his chin on his shoulder. Lance jumps at the sudden contact, letting out a breath as his shoulders sag.

“Give a guy a heart attack why don’t you.” Lance chuckles, turning his head to try and get a look at Keith, unable to with the older having his face against the side of his neck.

“Did you have to get out of bed?” Keith complains. Lance chuckles and turns back to his cooking, classic breakfast of eggs and bacon.

“It’s gonna be a good day, I didn’t wanna waste it,” Lance states as he gives a small shrug. Keith pouts.

“Well, I wanted snuggles.”

“Too bad.” Lance teases. Keith purses his lips and slides his hands under the hem of Lance’s sweater. He slides them up against Lance’s skin, pressing them firmly into his chest when Lance jolts from the touch.

“Holy shit, your hands are freezing!” Lance complains, unable to escape Keith’s grasp. Keith grins as he rubs his hands into Lance’s skin.

“You brought this on yourself.” Keith chuckles as he nuzzles more into Lance’s neck. Keeping his hands under Lance’s sweater, he wraps his arms tightly around his torso.

“I just wanted breakfast.” Lance continues to squirm a little as Keith’s hands start to warm up from seeping his own body heat from him.

“Yeah well, I want something else.” Keith mocks in the same tune of the song. Lance’s shoulders drop and he attempts to turn around in Keith’s hold just to glare at him. Keith whines in complaint as he’s forced to move his head from Lance’s shoulder.

“I wish I could kick you out.” Lance mumbles. Keith grins and nuzzles his nose against the side of Lance’s neck again.

“Yeah, but you can’t because you moved in with me.” Keith teases. Lance huffs out a sigh and turns back to his cooking.

“Am I feeding you too?”

“Please? Your cooking is far better than mine.” Keith hums as he snuggles against Lance’s back again.

“So that’s why you keep me around.” Lance can’t keep the smile from spreading on his face. Keith kisses the nap of Lance’s neck.

“Of course, babe.”

\- - -

Somehow, Keith had failed to notice Lance was also baking until it’s over and done with. Which raises more questions about how long he’s actually been up. But Keith is less concerned about that and more concerned about what Lance has made. He’s still only in Lance’s hoodie despite the fact he should probably get some pants on. He knows Lance is enjoying it.

“What’d you make?” Keith asks as he follows Lance back into the kitchen to retrieve whatever he’d baked from the oven.

“Cookies. I was thinking we could decorate some for Christmas.” Lance says as he gets the tray out. Keith looks over the cookies as they bypass him. They looked good.

“Christmas isn’t until next week. And we’re going to your mums.” Keith points out. Lance shrugs.

“Yeah I know, early Christmas cookies, just for us.” Lance offers as he turns back to Keith once the cookies are on a rack to cool. “Y’know, do something cute like a gross couple would.”

Keith scoffs, unable to hold back his smile as he looks back to the cookies. They were all just basic circles and squares, leaving a lot of room for a couple of not so creative people to attempt some creativity.

“We are pretty gross,” Keith says as Lance steps up to him again. He smirks as he leans into the older and presses a quick kiss to his lips.

“Yeah, but that’s only because you’re in the relationship.” Lance teases, which rightfully earns him a smack to the side of his head.

\- - -

At first, they’d been making traditional Christmas cookies, icing some trees, presents, mistletoe and even Santa on them. But then they started to run out of ideas because they didn’t want doubles, and that was when Lance started chuckling as he iced another one of the cookies, keeping it from Keith’s view. Keith raises an eyebrow and waits until Lance has finished it.

“Ta-da!” Lance cheers as he moves the cookie into Keith’s view. Keith chuckles softly as he looks down at it. Lance had made a little picture of Shiro’s face, white hair, red scar with black eyes and a small smile.

“Cute.” Keith hums as he looks up at Lance again.

Lance picks up the cookie and holds it in front of his face. “Keith, patience yields focus.” Keith rolls his eyes as turns back to the square cookie in front of him, trying to think of what to put on it.

“I’m gonna make the others.” Lance declares as he takes the rest of the round cookies and starts icing them again.

Keith chews his bottom lip, feeling a somewhat warm and nice yet also empty feeling in his chest. He takes the red icing and starts drawing on the cookie. He ices the second one, in the same way, only blue. Lance has finished Hunk and Pidge and was halfway doing Allura when he looks over to see what Keith was doing.

“Red and Blue huh?” He tilts his head as he looks at the little lion faces on the cookies. Keith nods.

“I thought it’d be nice.” Keith shrugs. He chews his bottom lip as he looks at the two of them before grabbing another square cookie and starts making one of Black. “I miss them,” Keith mumbles like it’s an afterthought. Lance’s lip twitches up into a somewhat sad smile.

“I know babe. I do too.” He wraps his arm around Keith’s waist as he pulls him into his side more. He watches Keith finish off the cookie in relative silence.

“We wouldn’t be here without Voltron.” Keith points out as he lifts his hand under Lance’s chin, sliding it up higher on his face to cup his cheek. Lance nuzzles into the touch a little as his smile turns to something fonder.

“Yeah, and I thank whatever higher power was responsible for that every day,” Lance says as he turns his head into Keith’s and kisses the scar on his jaw. Keith bites back a smile as Lance keeps his lips against his skin.

“Sap.” He teases. Lance smirks before he sucks in a breath, pressing his lips harder against Keith’s face before he blows against his skin. Keith practically squeaks and turns his head to try and press his face into his shoulder to protect himself.

“Lance! Don’t,” He laughs, pushing his elbow into Lance’s chest in an attempt to get him away. Lance keeps his arms wrapped tightly around Keith’s body, tugging him in closer despite the uncomfortable jab of Keith’s elbow and starts sloppily kissing over the side of his face.

Keith makes some noises he’d rather no one knew about as he squirms out of Lance’s hold and jumps off his stool. He wipes at his face, huffing at the amount of spit covering his cheek.

“Lance, you ass,” Keith mumbles as he continues to wipe Lance’s hoodie sleeve over his face, feeling like the spit wasn’t going anywhere. Lance sticks his tongue out at him, still chuckling with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Keith averts his eye to the countertop before he picks up the closet cookie and presses it to Lance’s face, smearing the icing onto his cheek. Lance gasps, pushing Keith’s hand away before he looks to the cookies left on the table.

“You ruined Blue!” He exclaims, turning back to Keith with his mouth hanging open in shock. Keith laughs and shoves the cookie into his mouth, even as Lance tries to turn his head away to prevent it, he’s too slow.

“She’d have wanted this.” Keith chuckles as he holds Lance back at an arm’s length. Lance mumbles something around the cookie as he’s forced to eat it. Keith grins at the blue, white smear on Lance’s cheek. “It really is your colour.”

Lance manages to swallow the cookie without choking on it. “I can’t believe you’d hurt her like that,” Lance complains. Keith rolls his eyes and lifts his hand to swipe his thumb into the icing on Lance’s cheek. It mainly just smudges the colour further.

“You’re an actual child.” Keith chuckles, wanting to bring his hand back to lick the icing from his own finger. Only Lance turns his head downward and manages to suck it into his mouth before Keith can pull his hand back. Lance smirks around his thumb as he licks and sucks the icing from it. “Point proven.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lance hums when he pulls off with a wet pop of his lips. Keith’s gut twists weirdly with the noise. Lance hums and licks his lips.

“She did taste good though.” He admits. Keith chuckles again and rubs his thumb against Lance’s cheek more to try and remove the rest of the icing.

Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s waist and pulls the older against him. Keith barely gets his thumb in his mouth before Lance is hoisting his up against his chest. Keith instinctively wraps his arm and legs around his body to hold himself up as Lance sets him on the counter, barely missing the other cookies. Lance looks up at him, his smile soft and fond now as his eyes scan over Keith’s face.

“What?” Keith asks when he pulls his thumb from his mouth. He cups Lance’s cheek again and manages to wipe the remaining icing from his cheek, leaving a sticky mess behind.

“I love you,” Lance says as he moves closer to Keith. Keith’s smile softens, and he leans into Lance when the younger stands on his toes to better match his height. Their lips meet in a chaste yet soft kiss.

“I love you too,” Keith responds as he cups Lance’s face between his hands. Lance nuzzles into his palm, covering Keith’s hand with his own. He turns his head further into Keith’s hand and presses a kiss to the inside of Keith’s wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
